


Me, you and you soft hands

by ninivoidz



Series: How do you want me!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Hand Jobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Kyungsoo se segurava demais, Jongin estava cansado de esperar, eles tinham hormônios fervendo e quatro meses de namoro, quem podia culpá-los?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: How do you want me!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Me, you and you soft hands

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se passa no universo de How do you want me, mas antes do que ela, então não sei se posso defini-la como uma continuação. Enfim, espero algum dia acrescentar mais trabalhos a esse au.
> 
> Me siga no Spirit também (ninivoidz).

As oportunidades de sair do Colégio San Paul para os alunos que não fossem das classes dos dois últimos anos eram pequenas, Jongin sabia disso e agarrava toda e qualquer oportunidade que tinha para sair um pouco daquele confinamento com unhas e dentes. Às vezes se sentia ressentido pela forma como os pais simplesmente o abandonavam lá por semanas, sem nem o perguntarem sobre sua saúde ou bem estar, já fazia dois anos. Mas às vezes se sentia simplesmente grato por poder ficar em tempo integral com Kyungsoo. Ah, Kyungsoo… As coisas se tornaram bem mais suportáveis assim que ele se tornou seu namorado oficialmente.

Namorado.

Às vezes Jongin se sentia bobo demais por saber que tinha uma pessoa tão amável, gentil e inteligente ao seu lado, além de bonito!!!! Tinha só 16 anos, mas sabia que se pudesse, passaria uma vida inteira ao lado dele, estava apaixonado. A única coisa que o atrapalhava e incomodava, vez ou outra, era a falta de privacidade com o namorado que tinha dentro daquele colégio, por isso a oportunidade de sair lá de dentro parecia ainda mais necessária nos últimos meses.

Havia sido pedido em namoro numa noite estrelada de dezembro, com o Natal próximo e o frio fazendo tudo se tornar mais mágico. Uau. Havia sido incrível, Kyungsoo era realmente um ótimo namorado. Mas já se passavam 4 longos meses e Jongin sentia que havia aproveitado tão pouco do próprio namorado.

Quase nunca podiam ficar sozinhos, nem para conversar. Não podiam usar celulares lá dentro também, sem falar na falta de contato físico. Eles nunca haviam passado dos beijinhos e mãos bobas e Jongin era um adolescente cheio de hormônios e fogo, assim como sabia que Kyungsoo era também, visto todas as vezes em que observava o quão rápido o namorado criava uma ereção por dentro das calças quando os amassos se aprofundavam um pouco.

Aquela era uma situação que Jongin estava _muito_ disposto a mudar, queria sair da fase dos beijinhos, queria mais, queria tocar o namorado, mexer com seus sentidos, fazê-lo gemer, por Deus… Queria fazê-lo gozar! Queria muito, mesmo que só o pensamento sobre a questão o fizesse corar como uma menininha boba.

Era por isso que naquele fim de semana em específico, estava muito animado para sair daquele colégio. Ele e Kyungsoo haviam combinado: iriam passar a semana de folga na casa de Kyungsoo, mesmo que para seus pais eles ainda fossem só amigos.

Jongin queria que eles o conhecessem como namorado, mas ainda não se sentia preparado, ainda mais por, nos últimos dias, ter a cabeça totalmente focada em _como_ ter qualquer contato sexual com o namorado - mesmo que ele ainda nem soubesse desses planos. Então haviam conversado e Kyungsoo havia entendido, teriam só um tempo bom de namorados, para se curtirem e tirarem todo o atraso dos dias em que nem mesmo podiam se ver dentro do colégio, mesmo que só longe dos olhos dos pais dele, o que Jongin sabia que significava 80% do tempo trancados no quarto, o que Jongin também sabia, significava _muita_ possibilidade de atos sexuais.

"Jongin, não esqueça do seu travesseiro!" A voz doce e grave de Kyungsoo o tirou de suas divagações… _sexuais._

"Uh?" Perguntou, surpreso.

"Disse para não esquecer do seu travesseiro, meus pais costumam ter poucos disponíveis."

"Ah, tudo bem… eu não o esqueceria por nada!" Respondeu, abraçando no peito o travesseiro vestido numa fronha fofa de ursinhos.

Kyungsoo sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta, bobo, logo se jogando por sob o colchão da cama. Apaixonado.

-

Chegar na casa de Kyungsoo com toda a timidez que possuía guardada em seu corpo em crescimento foi uma tarefa difícil. Podia sentir nos olhos da mamãe Do toda a preocupação doce e sincera, daquela das mães que se preocupam com tudo sobre os filhos. Apesar de parecer carinhosa, tanto a mãe quanto o pai de Kyungsoo eram pessoas ocupadas, cheias de dinheiro, ausentes, como seus pais.

De qualquer forma, ele sabia, e sabia que Kyungsoo sabia também, que a senhora Do desconfiava que não fossem só amigos. Lá dentro, no entanto, eles eram bons de fingir.

"Acha que sua mãe ficou incomodada por a gente ficar no mesmo quarto?" perguntou, já de noite, quando fez Kyungsoo pular do colchão colocado no chão frio para a cama que ele havia cedido mais cedo. Estavam deitados frente um ao outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas num sinal bobo de carinho.

"Não, por que ficaria?" Kyungsoo perguntou, levantando levemente a cabeça e franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

"Ela sabe que não somos só amigos." Sussurrou bem baixinho, como uma provocação, logo se inclinando para deixar um beijo rápido na boca de Kyungsoo e sorrindo. 

"Então eu estou feliz por ela não ter feito um escândalo disso." Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta, logo buscando Jongin para mais um beijo. De língua, lento e intenso, como sempre fazia para deixar Jongin com as pernas moles, desejando mais. Jongin sempre desejava mais e Kyungsoo nunca o dava nada.

Daquela vez, no entanto, achou que talvez pudesse colocar seu plano em ação, Kyungsoo parecia menos engessado, tocando mais e se aproximando mais. Mas foi quando Jongin o puxou pelo ombro para que ele se colocasse totalmente em cima de si que Kyungsoo terminou o beijo.

"Mas tenho certeza que ela vai fazer caso se continuarmos acordados." Ele disse, naturalmente, como se não estivesse acabando com um momento que Jongin vivia esperando, limpando carinhosamente a saliva na lateral da boca de Jongin.

Jongin se segurava muito nesses momentos para não simplesmente deixar sua língua fazer um trabalho muito, muito sujo em Kyungsoo.

"Ela nem vai saber se continuarmos acordados." disse, apertando o cabelo de Kyungsoo entre os dedos.

"Ela vai, essa casa tem olhos e ouvidos… em todo lugar." Ele sussurrou de volta.

"Assim como no colégio?" Jongin perguntou, ressentido. "Pensei que eu poderia ficar sozinho com você pelo menos aqui." 

"E a gente pode." Kyungsoo respondeu. "Eu prometo que de dia as coisas são menos estritas, a gente vai poder passar o dia inteiro juntos, se você quiser até mesmo só aqui dentro." 

"Tudo bem…" Jongin aceitou, mesmo emburrado. "Então até amanhã."

"Até amanhã." Kyungsoo respondeu, rindo do jeito bonitinho do namorado.

-

Já contabilizavam três longas noites em que Jongin simplesmente não conseguia chegar ao seu objetivo. Era sempre impedido pela falta de coragem, ou pela falta de oportunidade, ou por Kyungsoo que sempre dava um jeito de parar, como se precisasse se segurar. Jongin ficava tão bravo nessas horas, quase a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Naquela noite, estava pronto para fazer aquilo do jeito certo, já havia planejado cada passo. Iria distrair Kyungsoo com qualquer conversa até tarde da noite, depois o beijaria, subiria em seu colo - porque ele sabia que Kyungsoo ficava mais suscetível nesses momentos - e então, tocaria em seu pau!!! Meu Deus, Jongin ficava envergonhado e ansioso só de pensar, faria isso hoje, logo depois eles transariam como um casal de filmes, romântico e quente. _Sim._

"E o que você acha das abelhas?" Jongin perguntou, atento ao rosto sonolento de Kyungsoo, que já não entendia porque o namorado estendia tanto os assuntos àquela hora da noite.

"Hum? O que tem elas?" Perguntou, com os olhos pesados.

"Ah, sei lá, elas estão entrando em extinção ou algo assim…" Jongin respondeu incerto.

Kyungsoo riu soprado e coçou os olhos.

"Jongin, qual a sua?" Disse, meio brincalhão. "Você tá enrolando vários assuntos aí para não me deixar dormir… me fala o que tá rolando."

Jongin se sentiu meio ameaçado nesse momento, mas era ótimo em improviso e um Kyungsoo passivo agressivo não o assustava.

"Ah, amor… é que eu queria passar tempo com você, tipo, de verdade. Desculpa por ser tão carente." Respondeu, com a boa carinha de cachorro jogado da mudança que ele sabia fazer.

Kyungsoo ficou surpreso e se sentiu um pouco culpado pelas desculpas de Jongin.

"Quê isso amor, tá tudo bem. Eu é que me desculpo por não estar te dando atenção o suficiente. Vem cá…" Chamou, abrindo os braços e se ajeitando na cama.

Jongin quase sorriu satisfeito, mas resolveu manter a faceta manhosa, essa sempre conseguia tudo de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo o segurou pelo rosto e selou sua boca, logo dando espaço para que Jongin o beijasse de novo e de novo. Quando Kyungsoo deu por si, Jongin já o beijava intensamente, jogando com cuidado as pernas por sobre a cintura dele. Jongin se acomodou por sobre o colo de Kyungsoo, que continuava deitado, antes de voltar a beijá-lo, sorrindo, meigo como era, para amolecer aquele coraçãozinho e endurecer aquele pauzão. (Jongin sentia no fundo do âmago que o namorado era grande e rezava para descobrir logo logo).

Kyungsoo, apesar de parecer em alerta, deixou com que uma das mãos pousasse sobre a perna de Jongin, voltando a beijar o namorado com a mesma intensidade.

Jongin só precisou então de alguns segundinhos daquele beijo de língua para que chegasse no terceiro e mais difícil estágio de seu plano: pegar no tesouro. Desceu devagar a mão que pousava no pescoço para o peito guardado na camiseta larga do pijama. Deixou que a mão morasse ali por mais uns segundinhos, para não assustar o namorado. Então levou a mão, como quem não queria nada, para a barriga bonitinha de Kyungsoo, sabia que ele não desconfiaria, Jongin sempre passava a mão pela barriga de Kyungsoo… 

Ele então se preparou de verdade, mudou toda sua postura corporal e beijou Kyungsoo de forma mais suave, então desceu os dedos de forma quase leve demais por sobre o abdômen, o umbigo e então o pé da barriga de Kyungsoo, chegando enfim ao lugar em que queria chegar. 

Jongin quase soltou um gemidinho de felicidade quando sentiu que sua mãe enfim havia pousado sobre o pênis levemente animado de Kyungsoo, que reagiu basicamente a todo o carinho que Jongin deixava sobre seu tronco.

A contemplação de Jongin durou o bastante para que Kyungsoo sentisse os dedos leves de Jongin sobre o tecido de sua calça, bem em cima de seu pau.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo soltou assustado, assim que separou os lábios dos dele. "O que é isso?"

Jongin tinha a respiração desregulada e o rosto muito vermelho em vergonha e, apesar de tudo, determinação.

"Isso é… eu… tocando em você." Respondeu.

"Eu tô… surpreso." Kyungsoo disse, as sobrancelhas ainda levantadas em espanto. 

"Por que? Você sabe que eu venho querendo aprofundar a nossa relação tem um tempo." Jongin respondeu, corando por ser direto como não costumava.

"Bom… porque você é tímido e nós dois somos inexperientes e s-sei lá, achei que não estivesse pronto, que esse fogo todo fosse normal."

"Não é…" Jongin respondeu, vendo na guarda baixa de Kyungsoo uma abertura e tocando de novo em seu pau sobre a calça em um carinho tímido.

Kyungsoo foi pego de surpresa de novo e, apesar de estar afetado, pareceu bravo.

"Jongin, não…" ele falou, ao afastar a mão do namorado. "E-eu não sei se a gente devia fazer isso, ainda mais aqui em casa."

"Se não fizermos aqui vamos fazer onde, Kyungsoo? No colégio? Amor… a gente já tá junto há meses, eu não estou te pedindo muito, não quero que a gente chegue aos finalmentes, só quero bater uma punheta pro meu namorado." Ele disse, com um bico manhoso muito convincente nos lábios. Kyungsoo não soube dizer se tremeu pela manha ou pela frase, _só quero bater uma punheta pro meu namorado…_

Respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes.

"Você tem certeza disso?" perguntou nervoso.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo também vivia cheio de vontades, mas atolado em insegurança adolescente e um instinto protetor com o namorado mais novo, nunca se permitia e não sabia quando começar a se permitir. Mas os pais estavam dormindo há muito tempo, num quarto distante. Ele não tinha mais 12 anos, não tinha porque temer tanto.

"Absoluta." Disse, com um sorriso vitorioso. Kyungsoo ainda parecia hesitante. "Amor, por favor, juro que vai ser bom!" Usou manha de novo, dessa vez se apoiando nos joelhos e nas mãos para se inclinar sobre o colo de Kyungsoo e selá-lo na boca.

Kyungsoo demonstrou que havia cedido quando o beijou de volta, de língua. Jongin abriu um sorriso ainda maior em meio ao beijo e não hesitou em voltar a acariciar o pênis de Kyungsoo, que se deixou gemer, afetado. Ah, a calça de Jongin já começava a apertar só de sentir o volume nas mãos, que experiência transcendente para um adolescente.

"Ah… adoro suas mãos." Kyungsoo separou a boca de Jongin só para dizer isso. 

Ele realmente amava as mãos de Jongin, às vezes se pegava observando. Eram tão bonitas e macias, tão masculinamente delicadas, com todos os detalhes corretamente esculpidos. Se pareciam com as mãos de um artista, com dedos compridos e pele tão, tão macia. Tremeu só de imaginar a sensação delas no próprio pau.

Jongin sorriu ao ouvir o elogio e deixou um último beijinho na boca de Kyungsoo antes de abaixar as calças dele. Kyungsoo o ajudou, puxando calça e cueca juntas até os joelhos. Jongin o olhou como uma criança olha para um doce. Fascinado.

"Oh meu Deus…" Soltou, pretensioso.

"O que foi?" Kyungsoo respondeu, levemente preocupado, os olhos arregalados.

Jongin lambeu o lábio e sorriu molhado.

"Eu sabia que você era grande!" Respondeu risonho. "É tão grosso…" Comentou, com um tom quase guloso.

"Para com isso." Kyungsoo sussurrou, as orelhas queimando em vergonha. Não se achava tão grande, talvez a mente excitada de Jongin estivesse o pregando uma peça.

"Já posso tocar?" Jongin perguntou de forma quase inocente e Kyungsoo se perguntou por que diabos se sentia tão afetado com o jeito bobinho do namorado. Queria cuidar dele e ao mesmo tempo queria destruí-lo.

"Você é quem sabe." Respondeu, já com a respiração descompassada.

Jongin não pensou duas vezes assim que recebeu o aval, envolveu os dedos na base do pau do namorado e apertou com força moderada. Kyungsoo grunhiu e fechou os olhos.

"Tudo bem?" Jongin pareceu inseguro por um momento ao perguntar, olhando bem nos olhos do namorado.

"Ótimo." Kyungsoo respondeu, suspirando.

"Ótimo." Jongin repetiu, sorrindo.

Fez questão de mover a mão, então, por toda a extensão do pênis, aproveitando para molhar os dedos com o pré-gozo acumulado na ponta e o espalhando pelo pênis todo. Kyungsoo estava tão molhado, Jongin sentiu tudo pulsar só ao reparar nisso.

Começou a punheta-lo com vontade, fazendo como sabia que ele mesmo gostaria, gastando um bom tempo acariciando e rodeando a cabeçinha inchada e agora atrativamente rosada. Sorriu sozinho ao perceber o quão afetado Kyungsoo estava, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando um ou outro grunhido escapar.

"Está bom?" Jongin perguntou, assim que desceu a mão até as bolas inchadas do namorado, só para provocar. Apertou as bolas entre os dedos algumas vezes, vendo como Kyungsoo soltava a respiração com mais força.

Estava com muito tesão, a sensação de saber que afetava e muito o namorado o fazendo ir às estrelas tamanha a satisfação.

"Perfeito Jongin, porra, hum, vai mais rápido." Pediu.

Jongin acatou, descendo e subindo a mão bonita de forma ligeira, parando constantemente para acariciar a cabeça. Gostava do som que Kyungsoo fazia quando ele fazia isso.

Quando passou a esfregar o polegar sobre o freio de Kyungsoo, bem na parte debaixo da cabecinha, não conseguiu resistir a vontade de se aproximar e assistir a própria ação mais de perto, apoiando a mão desocupada ao lado da perna de Kyungsoo e sentindo sua respiração descompassada sobre o rosto.

"Gosta assim? Hum?" Perguntou, levado por pura excitação.

"Porra Nini, suas mãos são perfeitas." Kyungsoo respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados. Sentia que se olhasse para as mãos bonitas de Jongin punhetando seu pau com tanta vontade, gozaria rápido demais. "Da próxima vez, você vai colocar essa boquinha gostosa no meu pau, hum, o que acha? Você quer?" Perguntou, colocando a própria mão sobre a de Jongin por uns instantes, fazendo com que ele o apertasse com mais força. Jongin gemeu baixinho, colocando ainda mais velocidade na masturbação. 

"Sim… sim!" Respondeu, encharcado na possibilidade de poder chupar Kyungsoo. Caralho. Queria tanto. "Você vai deixar?" Perguntou, manhoso.

"Vou. Vou deixar você me chupar todo dia…" Kyungsoo disse, em meio a névoa de tesão que o conduzia rápido demais para o orgasmo. Jongin se sentia muito satisfeito com esse lado menos preocupado de Kyungsoo.

"Soo…" gemeu, antes de buscar a boca do namorado para um beijo bagunçado, que só levou Kyungsoo para mais perto do limite.

Jongin usou então uma das mãos para apertar as bolas de Kyungsoo enquanto a outra o punhetava com força, sabia que ele estava perto e isso sempre fazia o próprio Jongin gozar mais rápido. Àquele ponto os dois estavam uma bagunça e Jongin não conseguia segurar os barulhos que fazia, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum estímulo direto. 

Continuou beijando Kyungsoo, que segurou com força em seu cabelo enquanto tentava retribuir o beijo. Bastou então que Jongin passasse um dedo sobre o períneo de Kyungsoo para que ele gozasse forte, separando o beijo e assustando Jongin quando um dos jatos de porra caiu em seu braço.

Riu de si mesmo e continuou masturbando o namorado até que ele gozasse totalmente e demonstrasse sinais de sensibilidade.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo gemeu e embrenhou os dedos no cabelo de Jongin. "Uau… isso foi demais!"

"Foi mesmo, amor." Jongin respondeu feliz. "Foi muito gostoso." disse, envergonhado.

"Obrigado por isso, eu… entendo agora que a gente está pronto para ir, devagar, fazendo isso." Kyungsoo falou calmo, mesmo que ainda estivesse com o pau melado de porra para fora da calça. "Você quer que eu faça em você também?" Perguntou, já se ajeitando sobre a cama.

"Amanhã." Jongin respondeu, antes de beijar sua boca de novo. "Hoje eu já estourei minha cota de horas acordado." Kyungsoo riu. "Amanhã você me punheta e depois _eu te chupo."_ Sussurrou a última parte, fazendo um arrepio gelado cruzar a espinha de Kyungsoo.

"Você me mata uma hora, isso sim…" Reclamou, quase sentindo o pau voltar à vida de novo. Jongin riu alto, logo colocando as mãos sobre a boca ao lembrar da hora.

"Vamos logo nos limpar e _dormiiiiir_!"

"Sim senhor, capitão!"


End file.
